Natsu Explains BJ's
by Otaku-TACO
Summary: Gray gives out a little dare and Natsu ends up explaining a rather -ahem- intimate task and how to do it. Might write more if I don't feel too much shame for neglecting my other tasks. Might be considered M but let's just say it's T.


There was a bit of shuffling as the camera was positioned just right so that it had the perfect view of Natsu. A few words were muttered as the pinkette messed with the settings for the camera a bit so that there was enough backlight but not too much brightness and the contrast was perfect with just enough evened out gamma. Cursing a bit at the fact that his hair turned purple when he messed with colour setting, Natsu tried his best to ignore the words of disbelief coming from the raven haired teen sitting a bit off to his left.

"I can't believe you're actually doing this, there's no way you're actually doing this, you can _not_ be serious; it was just a _joke_!"

Finally getting all the blasted settings under control, Natsu once again made sure the camera was positioned perfectly before turning to look at Gray from his spot in front of the computer, legs in crisscross position in his swirly chair. Being the mature 17 year old he was, Natsu stuck out his tongue at the older male who was sitting against the far wall and out of the camera's sight. "Shut up," he stated, "You're gonna ruin it."

The paler of the two simply shook his head, continuing on in his denial and mutterings while Natsu turned back to the screen and pressed the record button, starting the video.

"Hi all," he greeted, grinning widely at the camera before him, "My name is Natsu and toady I'll be telling you all how to give a proper blowjob."

Natsu grinned a little wider upon hearing Gray groan out an "Oh Lord…"

"First of," he started, "You should want to make sure that their pants and boxers are down. Although," he added, more as an afterthought, "If you're in the mood for teasing then all you need to do is lick, rub and even just pant on the area of need and they'll be begging for you in seconds." He suppressed a snicker as he remembered all the times he had pulled such things on his boyfriend.

"Anyways," he continued, "If they aren't fully up yet then it's best recommended to just stroke them a bit until they're fully up. When they are, all you have to do is put them in your mouth and _suck_." He emphasized. "Suck hard and hollow out your cheeks- trust me it works- and make sure to bob your head up and down- slow if you really are a tease or steady and at a good or fast pace if you just don't feel like teasing. Take as much in as you can since they like to feel what the inside of your mouth is like- but don't force yourself- and make sure to work your tongue and teeth."

From somewhere off in Gray's direction, Natsu heard and low groan. It was already killing him to keep the thoroughly amused smile off his face and _not_ break out into a laughing fit, to know that Gray was getting hot and bothered by his words only made it harder as a small snicker escaped him. Quickly forcing it down and clearing his throat, Natsu continued on.

"With your tongue," he explained, "You massage the tip and all around the length. If and when you take your mouth of their penis, use your tongue to lick from the base to the very top near the slit. You can play around with that little slit too using your tongue. Also advised is swirling and circling all around the head."

"As for your teeth," he went on, "You simply make a few little grazes and nips but whatever you do," he warned, "Do _**not**_ bite okay? It hurts like hell and will only turn them off- unless they're a masochist, in which case you'll probably get off scotch free although you still shouldn't risk it too often. You can also do a few little tricks when you stop bobbing. When you don't have their length in your mouth anymore, you can just go and nibble and suck at a few areas like you would if you were giving hickeys; you can also do this to the inside of their thighs and such if you feel like it and stuff. Also, there's another trick where you clench you teeth shut," he demonstrated by pointing at his bared teeth, clenching them down so they closed together, "And then just run them up and down along their foreskin."

There was another groan, this time a bit louder and more erotic, accompanied by a sound similar to someone banging their head into a wall. Another sly grin was suppressed when his sensitive ears detected the sounds.

"Now," he droned on, "In terms of anything else to do whilst giving this blowjob, you can tweak and play with nipples, massage hip and pelvic bones, fondle, play with, massage, or even suck their testicles a bit or a lot. Also," Natsu could clearly hear Gray repeatedly banging his head on the wall now, "If you're the seme pleasing your uke a bit, feel free to push in a finger or two. Also, don't be afraid to swallow when they cum but don't be afraid to spit it out either. No one while think any less of you just because you didn't want to swallow someone's semen. And if people do, well then they can go get raped."

There was another groan, this one a bit more garbled. The younger of the two finally allowed that sly grin on his face as he recognized his name amongst the muttered nonsense.

"Now," he said to the camera, "That's all there is to it and if you'll excuse me, my boyfriend seems to need me. Remember, even if you're the uke, the person dealing out the pleasure is always the winner in that round." With that and a wink, Natsu stopped the recording and sauntered over to his lover.

Gray had his eyes closed with his head banging against the wall while gripping a leg he had brought up to his chest, the other one lay lazily on the ground. The bulge in his pants wasn't very subtle. "Why must you tease me so?"

Natsu grinned mischievously at him before responding. "You're the one that dared me."

"It was a joke! You could get in trouble and then I'll be blamed!"

Natsu shrugged at the glare he was receiving from the older of the two. He was already speeding through college and he was gonna inherit his dad's coffee shop no matter what anyways. Plus if Gray got blamed then it's not like he would die. Not to mention that the dare was just to _make_ the video, not post it.

"It'll be fine and you _are_ the one you dared me so it's your fault."

"I didn't think you'd actually do it!"

"You should have known me well enough then." And then Natsu turned on his heel and marched to the door, dark blue eyes following his movements. "I'm gonna take a shower," he called over his shoulder, pausing in the door frame, "Maybe if you're good I'll give you a demonstration of my little explanation." And with that, he was gone.

Gray stared at the spot where Natsu had just been until he heard the shower being turned on and water continuously hitting shower tilling. Sighing, he stood up and internally made himself a promise to pound the pinkette into those shower tiles after he got that blowjob.

* * *

**I didn't plan on doing this, I really didn't. But, hey, the idea hit when...Was I in the bathroom at the time? Ah, who knows and who cares? Shame on me, writing such perverted little drabbles while there's still a shit load of work to do. Sigh. Oh well, at least you all can enjoy my shame, sigh...**


End file.
